If I lay here
by xklm
Summary: Short OS. Song OS. Allongé par terre, il repense à tout ça et espère, parce que malheureusement il l'aime...


_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_  
_We don't need anything, or anyone..._

Parfois je me demande comment tout ça a commencé, comment tout ça s'est produit ? Parfois je me demande pourquoi ? Ce que je sais c'est qu'on s'oppose tout en étant si semblable. Tu crois que c'est cela qui nous en a fait arriver là ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as permis de m'en sortir. J'ai détesté ton corps longtemps. Tu faisais naitre en moi des sensations que j'ai toujours voulu refouler. Mais tu m'as craché à la gueule des mots qui ont finis par me faire sentir de mon propre corps. Tu sais, je ne me suis même pas reconnu quand mon poing est venu t'éclater le nez. Je me rappel avoir vu ma main trembler après le geste, je me rappel tes yeux vides, dégoutés même. J'ai toujours été un beau parleur, tu le savais, mais ce jour là je t'ai étonné, et je me suis répugné. Je t'avais frappé, et j'avais bafoué tout mes principes.

On a toujours tout fait par nous même, on n'a jamais eu besoin de personne pour se détester. C'était probablement écrit. Ce n'est et ça n'a jamais été tes meilleurs amis qui m'ont poussé à m'acharner contre toi. Ça émanait simplement de ton corps, cette chose qui me poussait à rire de ta gueule, à te détruire par mes mots. Ce besoin incontrôlable et incompréhensible de te détester.

Tu ressentais surement la même chose que moi, parce que tes yeux pleins de haines m'ont fixé avant que tu m'entraines dans une salle de classe vide, balayant d'une main les remarques de tes amis comme quoi je n'en valais pas la peine. Tu t'es jeté sur moi, tu as commencé à me frapper comme si ta vie en dépendait, et moi je te laissais faire, parce qu'au fond je ne veux pas de ça. Tu ne me connaissais pas assez pour le comprendre, tu ne me connais pas assez. J'ai encaissé pendant quelques minutes les coups serrant les dents, avant de faire un truc stupide et irréfléchi. Peut être le désir de faire taire toutes tes insultes si fausses, tous ses aprioris à mon égard, alors que tu ne me connais pas. J'ai attrapé ton cou et j'ai pressé tes lèvres contre les miennes. Le bruit a laissé place au silence pesant. Tes yeux sont restés ouvert d'incompréhension, comme les miens d'ailleurs. 5 secondes pas plus, et je suis parti.

Maintenant je suis là, allongé dans la neige, glacé jusqu'au os, j'attends. Je t'attends à vrai dire. Je laisse les gens me regarder, je les laisses parler. Je t'attends simplement, mais tu ne viendras surement pas.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Je me souviens encore de la chance que j'ai eu pendant trois quatre jours où nous ne sommes absolument pas croisé, hormis en cours mais à peine la sonnerie retentissait que l'un d'entre nous avait déjà disparu. Mais rien ne dure pas vrai ? On s'est rentré dedans au détour d'un couloir vide. Quelques secondes de silence avant que ton poing vienne frapper ma joue et que tu me retourne contre le mur, descendant violement mon pantalon alors que tu laissais le tient glisser sur tes chevilles. Oui tu m'as pris là, violement contre ce mur glacé et inconfortable. Tu m'as pris jusqu'à la garde. J'ai laissé une larme glisser sur ma joue. J'ai ravalé ma souffrance et je t'ai laissé te vider. Tu m'as pris comme une vulgaire putain, sans délicatesse sans tendresse. Tu m'as déchiré de l'intérieur et pourtant tu m'as fait jouir, comme un putain de connard que tu étais, tu as réussi à me faire éprouver malgré tout du plaisir. Je t'ai haï pendant des jours des semaines entières même, parce que même si tu m'avais fait saigner, j'avais la désagréable envie de recommencer de retrouver cette souffrance, cette sensation bien meilleure que la haine. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme je me suis perdu à cause de ton corps. Tu m'as fait pleurer toute la nuit qui a suivi, j'ai hurlé, je t'ai détesté tellement putain.

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

Le lendemain tu m'as ignoré, tu t'es même foutu ouvertement de moi en me voyant marcher les jambes légèrement écartées. Tu riais et moi je continuais de pleurer de l'intérieur. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, ce qui battait à l'intérieur de moi, les pensées qui embrouillaient ma tête qui me donnaient mal au crane. Et puis j'ai eu cette vengeance qui circulait dans mes veines, je voulais te faire aussi mal que ce que tu m'avais infligé. Alors un soir d'octobre je t'ai choppé à mon tour, mais dans une classe vide. J'ai tellement plus de délicatesse que toi. Tu as crié, tu avais mal mais peu m'importait parce qu'à présent je pouvais comprendre ce que tu avais ressenti. Cette sensation complètement dingue, qui m'a envoyé dans les étoiles. J'ai joui comme jamais et à mon tour je t'ai laissé là comme une loque par terre avant de m'enfuir. Un simple « on est quitte » a résonné dans la pièce, et le silence s'est fait.

Sans s'en rendre compte nous sommes arrivés aux fois d'après. Tout aussi violement au début et puis au fur et à mesure sans vraiment comprendre quelques gestes, quelques attentions ont pris place. Comme un baisé au début, et un autre à la fin. Et puis cette façon de prendre un peu plus soin de l'autre par des caresses ou même un semblant de préparation avant l'acte.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'expliquer ce qui se passait entre nous, ce qui motivait nos actes. On en avait peut être besoin à ce moment. On avait peut-être besoin de se sentir homme, dominant ou dominé mais aussi de prendre son pied.

Du sexe simplement ça, mais pourtant…

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

« Je te veux » Combien de fois ce l'ait on répété, au détour d'un couloir, à la sortie d'une salle de classe. Alors rapidement on se rejoignait dans la salle sur demande, et on se fondait l'un dans l'autre. J'avais la rage qui me broyait les trippes, j'avais la haine qui bâtait dans mes veines à chaque fois, parce que tu creusais quelque chose en moi et je détestais ça.

J'ai fini par l'accepter, j'ai finis par comprendre surtout. T'as incrusté quelque chose en moi, et ça a germé, ça a poussé. C'est devenu plus que du sexe pour moi. J'ai refusé de te voir pendant une semaine après avoir compris. Je devais me détacher de toi, me détacher de ton corps qui me rendait de plus en plus dingue, et avec lequel les ébats devenaient de plus en plus sensuels et tendres. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, tu m'as manqué, et c'est l'évidence qui m'a le plus fait mal depuis que j'ai compris que j'étais gay. Merde t'es qu'un petit merdeux qui bousille ma vie.

Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas dans mes yeux que je me noie doucement mais surement, pourquoi ne me tends-tu pas une perche ? Aide-moi, sort moi de là ! Malheureusement je ne sais que trop bien que toi tu profites de ta nouvelle adolescence enfin libre… Du simple sexe.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing Cars_  
_Around our heads_

Tu sais j'ai beau essayé de penser à tout ça, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on continue ainsi, pourquoi ça c'est déroulé ainsi entre nous. Alors je suis toujours là, entouré de neige, des flocons mouillés commençant à tomber fortement, me glaçant le visage. Les élèves murmurent, me montrent du doigt avant de s'enfuir à l'abri dans le château. Et moi je t'attends toujours. Mes yeux fixent le ciel, observant mon souffle blanc, par la différence de température, sortir de ma bouche.

Je t'attends, mais tu ne viendras surement pas, alors j'aurais compris. Je saurais par cette absence que tu ne veux pas réellement de moi. J'espère que tu va comprendre que je me sens perdu, j'espère que tu vas apercevoir que je suis différent de tout ce que tu as pu croire de moi, j'espère que tu vas me répondre juste par tes yeux. J'espère que tu vas t'inquiéter de me voir là. L'inquiétude, la preuve de tellement de choses réelles et merveilleuses.

Je suis amoureux de toi, c'est une putain de certitude. Et je suis désolé pour ça. Mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir construire quelque chose avec toi tu comprends ? Je ne te déballerais pas ma vie, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Je ne m'apitoierais pas sur mon sort, je l'ai déjà trop fait en demandant de l'aide pendant la guerre. Je ne te demanderais pas pardon pour tout ce qu'il a pu se passer entre nous, je ne regretterais rien. Je te dirais simplement merci, si tu refuses toute chose avec moi. Je te dirais merci parce que tu m'as permis de connaître des sensations en moi qui m'étaient encore inconnu, des sentiments même totalement irréels que j'ai peur de perdre, de ne plus jamais ressentir.

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

Alors j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu viennes t'allonger à côté de moi et que tu glisses ta main dans la mienne. J'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas me perdre. Tu ne te rends pas compte parfois de la douceur que tu donnes à voir, contrastant avec ta froideur que tu me renvois en pleine gueule parfois. Tes baisés dans mon cou, tes caresses sur ma peau par rapport à tes coups de butoirs, à la façon dont tu relèves et que tu te rhabilles en partant laissant la porte claquer. Parfois tu changes, parfois tu restes enlacé à mon corps, parfois tu restes plusieurs dizaines de minutes la tête sur mon épaule ton souffle dans mon cou, tes doigts glissant dans mes cheveux, tes lèvres sur ma peau, et le lendemain tu me craches des insultes à la gueule. Tu me fais du mal, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu ne lis rien dans mes yeux, tu ni vois pas tout l'amour que je te porte, tu ni comprends pas le fait que je pourrais tout supporter de toi parce que tu as volé mon cœur, tu m'intoxiques de l'intérieur et j'en redemande toujours parce que maintenant j'ai besoin de toi.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

La nuit commence à tomber, et tu n'es toujours pas venu. Tu as surement du entendre tous les ragots qui sont en train de parcourir le château, comme quoi j'ai perdu la tête et que j'ai envie de mourir de froid. Tu t'en fou probablement.

Je ne me rappel plus très bien d'où m'est venu cette idée, de me poser, de ne plus vouloir me relever. Je me souviens juste de ce qui a traversé mon cœur ce matin là. Ça faisait trois jours qu'on ne s'était pas retrouver l'un dans l'autre, ça me manquait oui, mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas ça que je voulais le plus. Tes yeux, ta présence, ton sourire, ton rire, tes remarques, ta chaleur et tant d'autres choses. C'était tout ça qui me manquait le plus. Et puis la façon dont tu as regardé ce type ce matin là, et qu'après tu t'es retourné vers moi pour me blesser un peu plus, comme si tu avais compris, cette moquerie dans tes yeux qui me disaient, « Je m'amuse toujours même sans toi. Tu ne m'es pas indispensable. » Moi je suis incapable de poser mes yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu m'as intoxiqué tu sais, je suis foutu maintenant. Je ne vois que par toi, je ne pense que par toi.

Mais si tu ne viens pas alors tant pis, j'apprendrais à vivre sans mon cœur. Il y a bien autre chose qui peut me faire battre non ? Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, je sais que tu es capable de t'en sortir, tu l'as toujours fait pendant ces sept années à Poudlard. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de l'importance, tu me l'as bien montré. Tu es tellement bien entouré en plus, tout ces gars qui sont à tes pieds, toutes ces filles même. Moi je ne suis rien au fond, juste un mec de plus, juste un coup de plus.

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, the're all I can see_

Tu sais, j'ai peur au fond de ne jamais m'en sortir. J'ai la désagréable impression de me sentir vivant, de vivre qu'à travers tes yeux. Rien ne m'intéresse en ce bas monde. Je n'ai plus rien à attendre réellement de la vie. J'ai perdu trop de gens auquel je tenais. Il n'y a que toi qui sais réellement qui je suis. Il n'y a que toi et personne d'autre. Seulement tes deux émeraudes qui me reconnaissent qui lisent à travers moi. J'ai peur de perdre tout ça.

Je sais que si je te perds, je me perdrais surement aussi. Je perdrais tout ce que tu m'as appris à ton insu. Merde, je regarde toujours ce foutu ciel où désormais le soleil n'est quasiment plus visible, et je pris pour que tu viennes. Viens et offre-moi ton cœur.

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

J'ai froid, tellement froid, et tu n'es toujours pas là. Tu sais je ne peux pas et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Ce que j'espère, c'est que tu n'oublies rien. Simplement ça. Je veux avoir compté un minimum pour toi, que plus tard tu te dises « c'était lui ma première fois et c'était dingue ! » De l'importance tu comprends ? J'ai peur que tu m'oublies, j'ai peur de la comparaison.

Regarde-moi, regarde mes yeux, lis y toute la sincérité que j'y mets, comprends, s'il te plait ! Est-ce que quelque chose changera ? Est-ce que plus tard dans la rue tu ne me reconnaitras même pas ? Est-ce que tu feras comme si de rien n'était ? Rien ne changera entre nous au fond, je le sais. Même si tu fais semblant, je sais que ça restera au fond de toi. Tu pourras tout faire, je t'aurais quand même marqué à vie, et je suis sur que ça tu le sais.

Mes ongles sont violets, mes dents claques, et j'ai vaguement l'impression que je vais m'endormir. Je n'ose même pas regarder ma montre, je sais qu'il est tard, et je sais que maintenant il est bien trop tard pour que tu viennes. C'est terminé, et je le sais. Tu ne viendras pas, tu ne tiens pas un minimum à moi. J'ai été trop con d'espérer, et j'ai été trop con de t'aimer. Mais vois-tu je reste quand même, je ne peux pas bouger, je ne veux pas bouger, ça marquerait la fin. La fin de ce nous qui n'a jamais exister réellement, jamais pour toi en tout cas.

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

J'ai la réponse à mes questions, et tu ne peux imaginer comme ça fait mal. Tout s'écroule d'un coup. Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai même pas la force de me relever. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas envie. J'aimerais que tes yeux viennent me frapper une dernière fois, tel un avada. Partir, je crois que c'est le mieux qui puisse m'arriver. Je finirais l'année, et je m'en irais loin, loin de toi.

Alors pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui s'accélère, un sourire qui prend place sur mon visage ? Pourquoi mon cerveau se concentre sur le bruit de pas dans la neige, se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi ?

- M. Malfoy, c'est très honorable de votre part de vouloir vous rapprochez de la nature, mais vous feriez bien de rentrer immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas ne faire définitivement qu'un avec !

Pourquoi tout s'écroule d'un coup ? Pourquoi j'ai le souffle qui me manque ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement et je me relève. Enfin! pourrait dire certains. Mes gestes se font maladroits, mon corps complètement engourdi par l'immobilité et le froid. Oui, je suis gelé. Je n'accorde pas un regard à Mc Gonagall, et prend le chemin du retour vers le château. Je n'irais pas manger, je rentrerais directement dans mon dortoir. Je n'ai plus la force de rien, j'ai besoin de dormir. Simplement dormir pour oublier.

Je me suis allongé par terre, et tu n'es pas venu.

- Draco ! Tout le monde ne parle que de toi à table. J'étais en retenue avec Rogue toute l'aprèm, à quoi tu as joué ? Tu voulais te la faire bonhomme de neige ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

- Je te déteste Harry.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent, me fixant en silence, avant de t'approcher de moi et de glisser doucement une main dans mes mèches blondes.

- Je te déteste aussi Draco, tellement.

Mon coeur se remet à battre. Tu as compris, et je t'ai compris aussi.

* * *

**Premier OS que j'écris, aussi court et sans lemon.**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez.**

**Voilà, j'ai un DM/RW qui attend d'être publié. Bientôt je pense.**

**Reviews ?**

**J'oubliais de préciser, idée inspirée par la chanson (que j'ai inclus dans l'OS) "Chasing Cars" de Snow Patrol.**


End file.
